Cantarella
by Onmyuji
Summary: Nunca nadie lo sabría. Porque ni siquiera en la Academia lo sospecharon. Porque sus ojos, de un brillante color esmeralda, se volvieron bermellón. Y nadie sospechó nada. ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? Mes del terror en el foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

_Advertencia: Muerte de personaje y un personaje un poco OOC, aunque creo que la historia por sí misma lo justifica todo. || Tema: __Formas de morir__: __**Muerte por envenenamiento.**_

* * *

**Cantarella**

**por Onmyuji**

Llovía. Algo atípico por la temporada en que se encontraban. El cielo estaba inundado de nubarrones grises impresionantes, tan negros que parecía muy tarde, a pesar de estar en los albores del día. Hacía frío, pero él estaba sudando como si hubiera dado una larga carrera. Y el aire. Todo en el ambiente era pesado e irrespirable.

Y apestaba. A muerte.

Congregados ahí, en torno a tres tumbas, él y sus amigos parecían sufrir más de lo que nunca lo habían hecho. Pensó que ya la batalla de Naraku en sí misma había traído sufrimientos al por mayor, pero esta ocasión parecía superar con creces todo dolor contraído por la vida.

Era como si les hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su vida. Aunque en lo personal, no sentía angustia alguna al estar ahí, por mucho que se esmerara en fingirlo. Incluso podía decirse que estaba en la cúspide de la felicidad y la gloria.

Sango y Miroku se abrazaban junto a sus hijos en torno a la tumba más pequeña, con desconsuelo. Nunca vio Sango tan descompuesta antes. Ni siquiera cuando Kohaku, en su tiempo. Y el monje nunca había estado tan mal. Como si se hubiera trastornado por completo.

Aún no tuvo a buen atino poder decir algo para confortarlos.

.

.

_Shippou._

.

.

Nunca nadie lo sabría. Porque ni siquiera en la Academia lo sospecharon, cuando de pronto un crío poco y nada interesado en herbolaria, estaba más atento a las diligentes explicaciones del mentor.

Así cuando volvió, un par de meses atrás, hizo la prueba con la medicina lumbar de Kaede.

Y sus ojos, de un brillante color esmeralda, se volvieron bermellón.

Nadie sospechó nada.

.

.

_Estoy esperando un bebé de Inuyasha._

.

.

Pero mierda, que de verdad dolía. Y mientras las palabras resonaban furiosas en la mente ya perdida de ese pequeño crío, más deseaba que hubiera pasado el tiempo rápido, de manera que pudiese convertirse y superar al Kurama de las leyendas, para hacerle frente a su rival de amores. De quedarse con ella y tenerla para sí. Pero Shippou sabía que eso le tomaría siglos. Y para cuando lo lograra, ya sería muy tarde para todos. Y para él.

Se sorprendió de que la persona ahí más afectada no fueran ni Sango ni Miroku, que habían perdido una hija. No. Sentado, frente a una de las tumbas más grandes, sin descanso, sin moverse o inmutarse por nada del mundo, estaba él. Cruzado de brazos, sentado y sin aparente señal de que fuera a moverse ahí de nuevo.

Sin embargo, sintió algo de pena. Y burla. Sobre todo burla. Quería humillarlo por todo lo que estaba pasando y regodearse en su cara. Pero aún quiso mostrar empatía, acercando la mano al hombro de su _padre_ para brindarle apoyo. Luego habló, tratando de sentirse realmente afectado—. Inuyasha, lo lamento.

* * *

—_¡Kagome! —Gritó él con buen ánimo mientras corría hacia la miko, que recogía hierbas medicinales bien contenta consigo misma, acompañada de Megumi, una de las pequeñas de Sango y Miroku, en lo profundo del bosque. Entonaban una suave y feliz canción que a Shippou le pareció encantadora._

_Era como si Kagome estuviese celebrando por los acontecimientos que pronto tendrían lugar en su vida. Él sintió una especie de turbación al escucharla canturreando. De alguna forma le daba náuseas pensar los motivos que la llevaban a estar tan feliz._

—_¡Shippou-chan! —Chilló la azabache a coro con la pequeña en sus brazos, que sonreía feliz ante la presencia del kitsune en el bosque, junto a ellas._

—_¡Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte, Kagome-chan! —Quiso lucir feliz. Y lo estaba. Había renovadas y frescas energías brotando de cada poro de su cuerpo, como si fuera a conseguir la proeza más grande jamás imaginada por alguien de su especie. La miko sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ella lucía serena y feliz. Tan relajada._

_La amaba._

_Nunca imaginó ver a la mujer que amaba con esa frescura serena que ahora la invadía. Pero sabía que no era natural. Que eso se debía a..._

—_¿Mi hermanito? ¿Cómo está mi hermanito? —Shippou parecía impaciente, aunque en su rostro había un dejo de desesperación que Kagome ni siquiera fue capaz de notar. Sonrió mientras bajaba a la pequeña gemela hija de Sango y se frotó ese pequeño bulto oculto entre las ropas, sonriente y enrojecida._

—_Creciendo sano y fuerte._

—_¡Sano y fuerte! —Respondió a coro Megumi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

—_¡Eso es maravilloso, Kagome-chan! ¿Y sabes algo? Ahora que recuerdo, en la Academia nos explicaron de una serie de hierbas y hongos que sólo crecen en las montañas. Uno de ellas tiene muchos nutrientes para las mujeres que esperan un bebé._

—_¿De verdad? Sería maravilloso si Inuyasha pudiera conseguir un poco... ¿Sabes cómo e-...?_

—_¡No será necesario, Kagome-chan! —Repuso inmediatamente Shippou, sabiendo lo que seguiría después de la pregunta hecha por la miko. Así que de entre sus ropas extraño un pequeño hongo marrón, muy parecido a todas las setas que solían cocinar en los estofados por las noches y lo extendió hacia ella, ni lento ni perezoso—. ¡Antes de volver a la aldea me enfrasqué en la peligrosa misión y traje esto para ti!_

_Shippou se sintió satisfecho de que el brillo feliz en los ojos de Kagome fuera provocado por su persona. Y no por nadie más. Sólo por él._

_Cómo le hubiera encantado que fuera así siempre._

—_Oh, Shippou-chan, ¡Eres tan bueno! —Chilló la miko contenta mientras tomaba el hongo entre sus manos, examinándolo, y luego observaba al kitsune, curiosa—. ¿Cómo debo comer esto?_

—_¡Shippou bueno! —Volvió a repetir Megumi._

—_A mordidas. Como si fuera un fruto del bosque. —El pelirrojo de pronto parecía más tenso y nervioso de lo usual. Kagome observó el pequeño hongo en forma de un champiñón más bien alargado y lo olfateó. Tenía un aroma delicioso._

_Y luego lo mordió._

—_Mmh. —Kagome saboreó a consciencia antes de tragar y hablar finalmente—. ¡Esto tiene un gran sabor, Shippou-chan!_

—_Tía, tía, ¿puedo probar? —Megumi se lanzó contra la miko sonriendo y luego un intercambio de miradas entre la mujer y el kitsune se hizo en un segundo y luego Kagome le tendió un poco del hongo a la niña, quien lo mordió feliz—. ¡Está muy rico!_

—_¿Verdad?_

_Shippou tembló de una forma extraña mientras veía a la mujer y la niña degustar aquel peculiar bocadillo hasta que no quedó ni una pequeña migaja. Megumi no había estado en sus planes. Sintió una pequeña pizca de remordimiento, que de inmediato borró para suplantarla con satisfacción._

_Ahora sólo restaba esperar._

—_Gracias, Shippou-chan. Tú siempre te preocupas por mí. —Kagome sonreía genuina y feliz, con una dulzura renovada que hizo en Shippou la función de un golpe directo a su hígado. Luego, conteniendo todas las repulsivas ganas de lanzarle vómito verbal, salido de ningún lado, se encaminó hasta ella y tocó ese poco abultado vientre, donde un bastardo venía a robarle todavía más afecto de esa amada mujer._

—_Y ahora también por mi hermanito. —El kitsune sintió que su lengua se quemaba por decir tal mentira. Y luego esperó._

_Se reorganizaron en ese pequeño momento de tranquila paz y acordaron recolectar unas cuantas hierbas antes de partir de regreso a casa. Shippou, arrimado junto a un grueso árbol lleno de maleza, fingió rebuscar entre las hierbas por lo que pareció una eternidad. Hasta que pasó lo que tenía qué pasar. Hasta que escuchó a Megumi vomitar, muy cerca de Kagome. Y ésta, temblorosa y sudando frío, corriendo a socorrerla._

_Shippou volvió el rabillo del ojo hacia Kagome y notó que Megumi se veía pálida como un fantasma y le costaba moverse. Temblaba, así que Kagome la acunó en sus brazos, igualmente fría y se hicieron ovillo, juntas. Parecía sufrir._

—_¿Qué está pasando? ¡Shippou! —Pero Shippou se hizo el ignorante y continuó en lo suyo, esperando que el hongo hiciera su trabajo sin ninguna clase de intervención—. Shippou, creo que... ese hongo no estaba bien._

—_¿Tú crees? Era idéntico al que venía señalado en el libro, tal vez debas esperar un poco a que surta efecto. —Kagome castañeó suavemente los dientes mientras sentía un mareo y las arcadas que comenzaban a venirle, pero las contuvo. Megumi en sus brazos temblaba con más fuerza y luego se acurrucó más fuerte contra Kagome, antes de que convulsionara en temblores fuertes y dolorosos que la hicieron gritar._

_Kagome lloró. Tenía miedo._

_Trató de mover levemente el cuerpecillo menudo de la pequeña, pero este ya no respondía. Había dejado de temblar. La miko trató de moverse para llevarla de vuelta a la aldea, llegar lo más pronto posible, pero entonces un calambre adolorido en su vientre bajo la detuvo. Y cuando miró hacia abajo, una mancha de sangre llenaba sus piernas._

_Era sangre. Su propia sangre._

_Aquella visión siguió acompañada de un hormigueo intenso, la hizo soltar un grito aterradoramente doloroso—. ¡Shippou! —Trató de moverse y alcanzar a su pequeño hijo adoptivo cuando su cuerpo sangrante, frío e inmóvil, cayó de bruces al suelo. El aire comenzó a faltarle, como si fuera una especie de ataque asmático._

_La miko apenas podía moverse, con el cuerpo entumido y el nudo en la garganta que la asfixiaba, trató de empujar el cuerpo de Megumi hacia Shippou, en un gesto suplicante porque la llevara a la aldea y encontraran una forma de salvarla, no podía ser demasiado tarde._

_Que llamara a Inuyasha y la socorrieran, para salvar a su bebé en el vientre. _

_Shippou, de espalda a ella, de pronto le lucía más adulto y diferente. Como si fuera un Shippou completamente diferente._

_Se volteó a verla. Kagome notó esos hermosos ojos viridián de un color carmín intenso._

—_Lo siento, Kagome-chan. Pero no puedo dejar testigos. —Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras la sonrisa lunática de Shippou adornaba esa carilla que pecaba de inocente e infantil y luego sintió frío, mucho frío. Antes de que sus ojos vieran ese manchón borroso en torno a un fondo negro que apagó su vida._

_Esa noche, Shippou lloró sangre._

* * *

Ardía su mano en contacto con las ropas del hanyou. Habría dado lo que fuera por tener al menos un tercio de su fuerza, poder tomarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo hasta la muerte. Culparlo por la muerte de Kagome. Sí. Inuyasha era el culpable de todas sus jodidas desgracias y merecía pagar por ello.

En cambio, su cara lució miserable a comparación de la rabia que le fluía adentro.

Pero el susodicho hanyou quitó su mano del hombro con violencia y lo rechazó contundentemente, siseando entre dientes—. Tú no eres más mi hijo.

A su lado, Sango, Miroku, la pequeña Touko y el bebé Ichi, lucían sombríos y apagados, de una forma similar al hanyou de platinados cabellos. Pero algo le hacía mella y era que las miradas ausentes de la pareja adulta observaron a Shippou e Inuyasha con una sorpresa vacía y flácida.

El kitsune se quedó en su sitio sin saber qué decir o qué pensar. No esperaba semejante responsiva ni con tal agresividad. El hanyou pareció notar eso y, al sentirse en evidencia, se volvió a cruzar de brazos y veló. En silencio. Por la muerte de su mujer y de su hijo.

_De su familia._

.

.

_Tú no eres más mi hijo._

.

.

No. Nunca lo había sido. Y nunca se había considerado suyo.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

.

.

_Tú siempre serás nuestro pequeño hijo, ¿no es así, Inuyasha?_

.

.

Y mientras el ambiente fúnebre lo sobrepasaba, mientras todos se enfrascaban en sus propios pensamientos de duelo, el viento cambio de dirección y arreció, trayendo consigo menos paz a los atormentados corazones de todos los adultos, que más pronto que tarde olvidaron al kitsune desprotegido de toda familia y ahora libre a su merced.

O más bien, dejándolos a todos a su merced.

Donde todos, ignorantes, pasaban por alto esos ojos carmines sedientos de sangre del pelirrojo que sonrió socarrón mientras dejaba ver sus colmillos.

Porque ya tenía una siguiente víctima. Ahora que Inuyasha lo sabía.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**PS.** Espero haberles aterrorizado con este pequeño fanfic. Mínimo un pequeño escalofrío XD no se me da muy bien el género, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo D: aunque me cae que me quedó más de suspenso que de terror D:! Les juro que hice lo que pude :( No me pregunten de dónde salió la idea xD sólo sé que estaba teniendo un bloqueo y la imagen del Shippou loco atacó mi mente. Y bueno, pues aquí está.

El título no tiene nada qué ver, excepto que proviene de una canción de VocaloiD (concretamente de Kagamine Rin y Len) acerca de un veneno llamado Cantarella. Eso :3

Espero sus comentarios destrozando el fic y diciéndome qué tan mal me salió esto del horror/terror xD :3 y miles de gracias por leer.

No les digo dulce o truco, porque vengo un poco turbada de leer otros fics de miedo. Los invito a pasarse por todos ellos :3

¡Nos leemos!

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
